


Pilot Me to Distraction

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should have a distraction, it's true.</p>
<p>The relationship between Andronikos and the SIth Lhyriza seemed fast moving, but for days they had been dancing around one another, and for days they had been getting to know each other.  What a Sith wants a Sith gets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Me to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I posted to tumblr looking for a distraction - a writing topic or something, a class I play in the game SWTOR.  
> I've noticed over the last few months everyone seems convinced that Andronikos is fast moving when it comes to getting his... way.. and I really don't think thats the case. Or if it is, its a mutually arrived decision.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dusting herself off from the sand outside, Lhyriza allowed her eyes to adjust to the interior of the Cantina in Mos Ila. Khem Val snorted with derision at the people getting drunk in the place. Lhyriza shrugged, she had little tolerance for people who wasted their lives on Tatooine, but she understood the need to drink, she had been there half a day and was already annoyed with the sand. In fact a drink would have been welcome had she not had other things more pressing on her mind. Find Andronikos, and find out what he knows about the Tulak Horde artifact.

She caused a scene in the Cantina but in the end she found him.

Lhyriza leant on the doorframe watching the man inside with curiosity. Andronikos Revel. This was the man her Master, Lord Zash had said they had locked up over the theft of artefacts, then set loose to avenge his betrayal by his crew, and lead them to their goal. She had not expected him to be so cute? Yes that was the word. He was strong, she could tell, as she admired big muscles, intelligent maybe, time would tell. He was attractive with his shaved head and his tattoos. Right now he was berating a very frightened attendant from the cantina downstairs on telling people he was there. Exuding danger like it was his aftershave.

Lhyriza was one of those Sith who saw what she wanted, and patiently waited until she could force its attention. She also loved power, and the rippling muscles of the pirate seemed to fit her ideals. It was the return apprising look that surprised her, she lifted her hands and placed them on her hips exposing her low cut leather crop top to the view of the pirate, who was looking her up and down. He frowned just a flicker at the dual sabre by her side, he had not thought her a Sith, interesting. She pushed her red hair back off her face and stared openly at him her cool green eyes giving nothing away.

“I suppose you are here about that rock….”

“I suppose I am.” She walked deliberately into the room her hips swaying and her own trim muscles holding his attention.

“Well, truth be told..” He said as he took a breath “ I want to deal with the guy who took it.”

“Good.” She almost smiled as Khem huffed and muttered. “ we can work together.” 

It was not a question, or a demand but a statement. 

“ I have one contact...Casey Rix is with the Exchange,, she will set up a meeting with Wilkes but I need you to go, I can't be seen in case Wilkes gets spooked..”

Lhyriza shrugged. The location was just outside the town and if she moved fast, she would have it finished today.

The meeting set for the following day she went back to Andronikos with the news.

“Where are you staying?” He asked, looking like a tiger too long trapped in his cage.

“Across the hall.” She smiled “ why do you ask?”

His expression shifted he looked more hungry before that faded to a nominal blank, she thought that hungry rather suited him, and made note that she would have to see that expression in his eyes again.

“No reason. Well you know where I am.” He nodded and she went to her room.

“Master,” Khem grumbled “ there is not anywhere for me to sleep.”

“Go back to the ship Khem, I will be quite fine on my own. Send 2V out here in the morning.” She yawned and stretched dramatically and the Dashade muttered dire warnings and retreated to the ship. 

Stripping down quickly Lhyriza jumped into the refresher to wash away the sand. It still seemed a luxury to her to wash her hair, she was just about to order a drink when a knock sounded at the door. Wrapping herself in her bathrobe she let her damp hair hang down on her shoulders. 

“Sith I …” Andronikos mouth dropped open.

“Hello there…” Her smile was silky, she was definitely going to enjoy playing with this one. 

“You dropped this..” He handed her the datapad. 

“Want to come in pirate boy?” She asked coyly.

“ I….” He was already in the room before he could speak, his hands on her back lips inches from hers. “Stars woman..you are gorgeous..” 

His kiss was unexpectedly intoxicating, something Lhyriza had been so sure she'd have control of herself during, but when they parted his eyes locked on hers and they were both breathing hard.

“Geesh.” He exhaled unevenly, “if I had known how… I think id better go.”

“Why?” Her own voice sounded less certain.

“I need to be able focus tomorrow.” He hadn't stepped away from her, instead his hands had moved to the belt on her robe. “If I…”

She lifted her own hands to the belt letting the robe fall back off her shoulders. He dipped his head and kissed her neck.

“Sith” he said huskily “ I need to..” 

She arched her neck up and he sighed, “This would be better when we finish business.”

“I can take a rain check, but..” Her eyes flashed desire as her hands ran over his body resting lightly on his arms, she leant in and kissed him deeply. His body shuddered a little as he backed up to the door.

“To be continued Sith…” He whispered as he exited.

Lhyriza threw on her clothes the following day, taking care that her hair was braided, sabre equipped she set her ship droid to watch her stuff, taking no chances with the local riffraff who might come into an unoccupied room over the next few days. Khem refused to travel the place with her and Andronikos so he was moping back on board the ship again.

“Ready Sith?”

“ Certainly.” she was already used to the term he used for her, but she really wanted him to say it as he had the previous night. Sighing she stepped through the Cantina door back out into the terrible heat of Tatooine.

“Oh stars, i hate this planet.” she muttered.

“It’s not so bad Sith…” Andronikos looked at her “ Although you are pale, redheads tend to fry I suppose.”

“That's because I have two colours, snow white and Alderaan deer red.” she grimaced 

He was digging around in his bag and came out with a tube of white coloured ointment.

“Sunscreen.” he said sheepishly passing it to her. She nodded, sniffed the tub to make sure before smearing it down her exposed arms.

“Oh.” she said looking at them. “I don’t suppose you could rub it in?”

He stood in front of her his mouth quirking to a half smile “Trying something Sith?”

“Actually, for a change, no… but feel free to enjoy rubbing my arms if you wish.” she grinned at him her eyes sparkling.

He reached out and smoothly rubbed the cream into her arms, lingering just enough near her wrists to cause her to almost feel that he was enjoying the job at hand a little more than he gave her reason to believe.

“Alright.” his face shifted to a much more business face, as he checked his blasters. “Time to see to the end of Wilkes.” 

It turned out Wilkes was a weak, chicken liver who was hell bent on causing Andronikos severe annoyance. Lhyriza was quite happy when Andronikos killed him, the little prattle tongued chicken seemed to be annoying no matter how long or short he had known someone.

“He was your first mate?” she asked, kind of surprised the man had passed Andronikos’ morals.

“Was.” 

“He seems….” she frowned, trying to find the right, non-insulting word. “ weak.” she settled on.

“I guess he always was, but once upon a time I trusted him.”

“Sorry.”

“I am… he didn't have the things we are after.”

“His men took them he said, can’t have gone far in ..” she gestured to the exit “heat.” 

“True… we will need to hunt for them.”

“Tomorrow… unfortunately, we need to find a place to.. Camp.”

“Share a tent with you eh Sith?”

“At least a camp, Andronikos.” She smiled at him her green eyes showing amusement.

“You have very expressive eyes Sith, I can see what you are thinking.” Andronikos said as he picked a spot to camp.

“ Really now? “ She replied as she watched him set up the campsite for the night, muscles rippling as he pulled wood scraps from someone else’ attempt to camp into the spot he had cleared for the fire. While desert is hot during the day, it is equally cold at night, someone before them had gone to great lengths to have wood for a fire, so they used it in turn.

“Looks like someone used old furniture.” Andronikos muttered as he tossed some on a now crackling fire.

“Our gain.” Lhyriza replied calmly, she was not going to feel bad about the random person who had obviously lost the lot in the desert.

She pulled out her instant set up tent, something that she had spent one of her first payments on, in her time as a slave she had been forced to serve the owners of several bazaar places, migratory, they made the slaves sleep in tents near the place for the market, while they stayed in hotels. 

She had no intention of spending her life setting up the tents she needed to sleep in.

“Nifty.” Andronikos nodded “Room for one or two Sith, where do you want me?”

She turned and quickly shifted her gaze, he was not even aware what kind of question he had asked. She attempted to dismiss the thoughts she had of exactly where she wanted him.

“Share if you like, or sleep elsewhere, I no longer set up tents for other people.” she said, his expression shifted, and she sensed his confusion. “It isn't you,I promise, my former life before this… was complicated. Perhaps if we are together in the same place for more than five minutes, I will tell you about it sometime.”

“Hold you to it.” He looked at the sky frowning. “I wonder when the last sand storm was?”

“Fine, we share a tent. I hate any kind of storms, I won't endure it alone.” she grimaced “How do you think we are going to stay warm tonight if there is a storm?”

“I have some… ideas.” He threw her a look of longing.

As it was when the Sith was meditating the pirate wandered a short distance to the edges of the camp and began to walk around. He was back quickly.

“Sith, pack up we have to move.”

“Move?” 

“Sand people, seem to know this spot well.” He grimaced 

“ Ah.” she was ready in seconds, much to his amazement, the campsite, except for the fire looked unused. She grinned at his amazement as he scanned where they were. 

“More tricks up your sleeve, Sith.” 

He pulled her away from the fire and into the darkness.

“Can't see.” she whispered. Annoyed that the very real darkness scared her more than the pirate and her attraction to him. Her fear was clear in her voice and he turned to see her looking more afraid than anyone has a right to. It made her mysterious past, not sit with her present.

“I got you, keep hold of my hand, we will hide by the rocks til morning.” he took her hand and led her through the dark of the desert. Finally they relaxed against the rocks.

“Don’t do that thing where you glow whatever you do.” Andronikos said.

“Meditate?”

“Glow. Meditate. It's the same thing.” He shrugged amusement in his voice.

She shivered next to him, and he reacted by pulling her closer to his side his arm around her. 

“You need to sleep Sith, this is going to be a long night.” his voice was low and she felt warm in his arms and strangely safe. Safer than the pitch dark of the night at least. She happily slept for several hours.

She woke to him rubbing her arms to warm her up.

“What…?” she blinked sitting up it was still dark. Her first instinct was to do something to protect herself. It was how they had found out she was force sensitive in the first place.

“It’s ok Sith, you were freezing cold. I had to get up to check on our… friends.” He sat next to her concern in his voice. “ I was sure you would be okay for a moment, I guess you feel the cold huh.” 

“I..” she was still dazed from sleep concern highlighting her tone. “I nearly zapped you.”

“I’m glad you didn't…” he offered, still trying to get warmth back into the woman.

“ You could just hold me, I’d warm from your body heat.”

“Calling me hot Sith?” he grinned, she could tell by the way his voice picked up.

“Would it get me into trouble?” she said, her courage returning just a little. 

“Let’s see…” he pulled her close to him and turned his head angling down to kiss her. The kiss was not what she had expected, it was filled with kindness, tenderness and downright fantastic.

He pulled away tightening his hold on her.

“Do I pass Sith?” he murmured into her hair,she had a feeling he was dealing with the same sense of desire and attraction she was but was desperately trying to maintain the pirate exterior. 

“You pass Pirate boy.” she murmured feeling that he would remember the previous night. She felt him shift a bit more to get comfortable again.

“We have all night… “ he said “And i promise to keep you warm this time.’”

“I hold you to that.” she said repeating his phrase from earlier, she decided trusting him with something she hadn’t yet told anyone, especially people who wanted her dead might actually prove helpful in the current situation.

“My eyes don’t adjust to the dark.” she paused as his arm tightened around her and he realised she had very much not been kidding when she said she was unable to see.

“So you end up blind?” he asked 

“I can sense with the force but.,.” she shrugged

“It's not the same.” he nodded, then after a moment “What would you be if you weren't sith?”

“Slave.” she said without thinking. Partly regretting that she gave away that information.

“At least I was before, the overseer of the slave camp couldn't hide that i was force sensitive any more.”

“I don’t know what i was expecting to be honest.”

“No-one knows what to expect when they just meet..” she shrugged leaning back on him.

He used his arms to pull her closer to his chest.

“You wanted something from me when we met…”

“ I want only want what you want Pirate boy.” she said reverting to her coy self “I saw you looking me over.”

“I do that…”

“Really? Do they all dress like I do.. Make your eyes linger..” she shifted so her palms were on his chest. 

“You could wear sackcloth and still be gorgeous,” he muttered so quietly she wondered if she was meant to hear it.

“You…” she felt him shake his head at that “I can’t get the minx in her bathrobe out of my mind.”

“I wasn’t expecting you…”

“Or you would have dressed?” He quipped

“Maybe, though you could also consider that maybe I would have…” she lowered her voice to a husky whisper “undressed.”

She heard his quick intake of breathe when she said that.

“I get the idea Sith, that we would be very volatile together.” he said before he kissed her again, deeper, more forcefully than previously. He pulled away keeping her held close.

“I will stay and keep you warm, but we still need ..”

“Business first.” she nodded “I like that.”

“Few do. You do?”

He sounded surprised. 

“I like surprising you. I gather you have had a couple of needy people around..”

“Pretty much. Also sand is not really a comfortable place.” 

She laughed “Men do tend to think that way.”

“Which?”

“Practical. Down to earth.” she yawned widely.

“I have your back Sith, just get some rest.” He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. 

The next morning she was glad of the rocks, she woke before Andronikos who had fallen asleep against her. She studied him quietly. What most didn't know was that she might be Sith, she might play the games, she was not fickle, she did not sleep with someone for fun. If she chose to play with them, it was never usually to the point where sex was on offer. Andronikos was a very different sort, she found her attraction to him confusing, but just as entertaining at the same time.

“Morning.” He said as he opened his eyes, he looked as ready for anything as he had the day before.

“Morning.” her reply was quiet and thoughtful, more than she intended.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Andronikos asked removing his arms and suddenly making her feel cool in the shade of the rocks. She shivered involuntarily.

“Still cold?” 

“I will warm up.” she shrugged she did not want him to think she was suffering any. “Our day has just begun.”

They spent their day searching for the runaway pirate crewmen. They found their trail easy enough and the evidence they left behind indicated that the relic was doing it’s work in making them insane.

“You know they are mad… they ran straight into a sand person’s camp.” Andronikos muttered as they found the last cluie.

“Possibly dead then, let us go find out.” 

The camp was an easy place to fight their way though, with no regard for strategy the sand people actually flung themselves at the interlopers, hoping to stop them with sheer number.

As they stood there, catching their breath, sweat beading on their skin, Andronikos ran another look over the Sith with him.

She saw him quickly look away, and she smiled, it was a shame that the hut in front of them was the end of the trail.

“Shall we see?” She asked gesturing to the hut.

As they entered they could smell death in the place.

“Well.” Andronikos pointed to the dead body behind the table “Damn.”

“Our work done for us.” She responded, as she rummaged and found the artifact, and one of the blasters Andronikos wanted. 

“Ugh..that seems such a low thing, not getting to kill the scum..”

“I'd say they died painfully. We are done here now.”

“You don't seem annoyed Sith?” 

“Why should I be?”

“Our hunt ended in..this.” 

“ Yes but I have what I needed.” She stood and placed the artifact into her bag. 

They travelled in silence towards Mos Ila. Finally as they neared the cantina Andronikos pulled up short a deep frown on his face.

“Something wrong?” Lhyriza enquired.

“Sith, do you need a pilot?”

“Hmm. Asking to come with me eh?” she glanced at him through lowered lashes.

“Gotta get off this rock, might as well be with you.” He paused “ unless you don't have room.”

“I have room.” She replied calmly “ it is only the Dashade, 2V and I.”

They gathered their belongings, 2V had washed her things while she was away and she was glad of the fresh smell to her clothes. She sent him with her stuff to the ship.

As they walked to the docking bay Casey Rix leant against a stack of crates.

“You’re alive.” She said not sounding at all surprised “I gather Wilkes is not.”

“Casey.” Andronikos spoke a lot of emotion into the girls name.

“Andronikos. I came to say goodbye” She turned to Lhyriza and murmured “Please take care of him.”

Lhyriza nodded and Casey gave Andronikos a sad look.

“I'm sorry Andronikos.”

“I know.” He shrugged and turned to keep going “So long Casey.”

As Casey left Lhyriza turned to Andronikos a gleam in her eye “ Don't worry pirate boy, I will make you forget her soon enough.”

Lhyriza figured The ship was a pretty decent vessel, but when Andronikos saw it Lhyriza appreciated it all the more. 

“Woah.” He stared at it.

“My ship.” She said impatient now “ come on, let's get away from here.”

She keyed in the code that allowed them to board and he went straight to the bridge. 

“I'm serious about piloting your ship.”

“And I am serious about letting you.” She smiled at his childlike delight.

Hours later her belongings stowed and the artifact carefully stored she returned to the bridge to find Andronikos staring out at the space they passed.

“Hello.” She said as she came into the room, his eyes shifted to her. 

“Sith,” he greeted her then turned to look at her more fully. “We have unfinished business.”

“Hmmm?” She knew exactly what he meant.

He shifted to stand closer to her, the very warmth of him sending ripples of desire through her. 

He seemed to sense that because he placed his arms around her.

“We could...get to know one another better..” He was inches from her now and he leant in to kiss her deeper, more intensely, it nearly knocked her off her feet.

“Somewhere..private maybe?” She asked already leading him to her room. 

“You are like a drug, Sith, every time I get a little I want more.” He bent his head and began to kiss her neck as she led him to the bed. 

“You may not believe me pirate boy but you are a rarity…” She gasped as his hands moved over her body. “ I don't let anyone in here.”

“Then let me show my gratitude.” He smoothly entered her space like he belonged there.

“Too many clothes.” She murmured as she sat on the edge of the bed shedding her boots. She froze watching as he removed his shirt. He wore tattoos on his chest, his very muscular chest. 

“Like what you see Sith?” He asked 

“Oh I'd say so.” She smiled running her eyes over him.

Her hands worked at his belt as best they could while he kissed her; moving down her neck as he removed her own clothing.

“Ah screw it.” She muttered “Why do they make these things so awkward?”

“Let me.” He deftly removed his belt, and soon his pants were also on the floor, hers soon followed as they fell into the bed.

She drank in his body, toned and tan against her cream skin. He reached over and untied her braid allowing her hair to cascade down. 

“Beautiful.” He said as he ran his hand through her hair, then traced his fingers down her breast pausing at her very aroused nipples. She shuddered as he moved his mouth to follow his hands. She began to wonder why she had ever delayed this sense of desire. _There is no peace, there is only passion._ Sith code or not, she felt it was apt, somehow her heart raced as he drew close to her. She allowed herself to succumb to her passions.

Later lying there in his arms as he watched her, she saw that look she had seen the first night.

“You don’t allow anyone in here?” he asked watching as she moved and the sheet slid off her body. He smiled as he lazily trailed a hand over the now exposed skin.

“No pirate boy, i don't sleep with just anyone.” she murmured quietly. 

Andronikos nodded. Something clicked in his mind as she yawned. She was trying to tell him she didn’t do this on a whim, that he was different. He had to think about that.

“Sleep well Sith, I’m going to check the captain's chair out.” 

Leaving the Sith Lhyriza to sleep Andronikos moved back to the bridge, it was where he was most at home, sleeping in the captain's chair and seeing the stars.He was glad to be off Tatooine. The dry dust ball seemed to travel into every piece of gear he had - especially his blasters. His mind went to the woman who was now fast asleep. She had been true to her word so far, his mind was definitely on her more than on former girlfriends. This was temporary, he told himself, she would get sick of him soon enough, weren’t sith fickle like that?

He thought to the night in the desert, the glimpse at the girl who was terrified of the dark. He wondered who had caused that fear, what they had done to her. He felt protective which was strange, he didn't usually feel protective like that. Stars though, her eyes and those curves. He shifted to get comfortable, contemplating waking her up again.

He sighed, his ability to trust people came slow so far though he had seen her save his life as much as he had saved hers. She was beautiful no doubt about that, and determined. Stubborn as a mule, he noted to himself, and a low burning fire ready to rage out of control. She had a cool rage as well - something Sith seemed to deal in abundance. 

Somewhere in his thinking he fell asleep.

He awoke startled at first, not really sure where he was, then he felt a pair of green eyes on him as he bolted up in his chair. 

“Caf?” she asked 

“Sure.” he accepted the offer. 

“You okay Andronikos you look .. tired.” she asked, of course she looked anything but tired, dressed in a ridiculously skimpy leather outfit she was simply ready for the day. Her face fresh, her hair neat, and not a single wrinkle or line or shadow under her eyes.

“I'm fine. Nothing a caf won't fix at least, spent time appreciating the view last night.”

“I like it too. “ She nodded to the outside of the ship “Makes me feel free.”

“Same.” he liked that they had that in common.

“So.” he started to ask “how does a pirate ask a sith on a date?” 

“Thats a good start.” She laughed at him.

He figured if they had common ground, they would find it. 

“Sith.” he said “I might not be here long… don't get too attached to me.”

She frowned and left him alone. It took all of a few seconds for him to remember that she had seen her fair share of coming and going, not that being a sith was a stable life either. She was not going to be shocked if he left. She would be amazed if he stayed.

He tried again about the date later that day, he was feeling completely lost as to what to do or say around her. _Like a teenager you idiot._ His mind helpfully filled in. She was so attractive, so poised, calm and passionate at the same time.

He remember the night they had spent together and how much he hated having left her there. Already with the hating leaving, he was losing his lack of touch. 

“Andronikos, I will go on a date with you. Just...:” she paused thinking how to say the next words “let the future be the future… don't worry about staying or leaving or whatever - just take now.”

“Take now huh?” he said moving closer to the woman he as having a hard time resisting.

“Mmhm.” she replied.

He leant in and kissed her, he completely enjoyed the smell of her hair, her body - everything about her physically. What he had seen of her nature had also piqued his interest.

She sighed as he pulled back, exhaling the air he didn't know he was holding.

“Sith, you make it hard to remember what I was doing.

“Oh I know… whenever I let you take over you…” she began then stopped as he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

“What were you saying?” he asked

“You Pirate boy are my distraction…” she murmured close to him “I’d like to keep you.” 

“As a distraction?” he grinned at her as she nodded. 

“And as a pilot, but primarily a distraction.”


End file.
